A New Dark Lord fights Voldemort
by XxWatchxMexDiexX
Summary: A new dark wizard emerges after Harry Potter dies and is greater and stronger then Voldemort will he finally kill the famous dark wizard and become famous on his own? Or will the great Lord Voldemort finish him off too?


After the years of spending trying to fight of the Dark Lord the Ministry of Magic was growing more to the point of giving up not even the famous Harry Potter conquered over Voldemort in his attempt he was murdered. But soon after it seemed the Dark Lord won a new lord was emerging from the magic world. His name was Lord Sephora. But not like Lord Voldemort he did not have a pass and was far more magically advanced. Lord Sephora had too his share of Death Eaters but he did not call them this he called

them Saint Sephorers.

We Voldemort came to hear these rumors of a superior wizard that can defeat him, he grew into a panic killing most of his Death Eaters in his thought that they were spies for the Saint Sephorers and with them killing them off most of them Voldemort had little left for his Horcruxes were destroyed and with only this body he would have to uphold some type of defense.

Little that we knew about the power Lord Sephora and his Saints.

Our story starts in a dark cave for which one of Voldemorts horcrux have once been and it there is a great fire on a cliff over the underground lake but instead of being it the orange and red colors that a fire is it is burning blue and white and is dancing in a weird motion almost as if it is being egged on by something.

And then we saw the most powerful wizard of all time standing there doing sorts of charms and enchantments over the fire, Lord Sephora.

But he is not alone for his Saints are there beside him sitting at a table with books and ancient devices and the table with what looks like a different language written upon them.

"My lord we have a conclusion about Voldemort weaknesses" said Riden Landron one of his head Saints and walking over toward him with a enchanted glass levitating behide with a green glowing substance in it.

"Excellent, excellent now Landron please hand me my wand so we can start to process of eliminating Tom" said Sephora that turn toward him and delayed his attention to the fire which now burned regularly.

"Yes My lord" said Landron and hurrying away to fetch his wand. Lord Sephora now made his way toward the table to the rest of his Saints and quickly everybody stop talking at once, they respected him very much, and he turned to speak to the rest of them.

"I believe our quest here is done, we must hurry Voldemort is growing weaker by the minute and we want to go when he is most vulnerable." He said looking at everyone and they all turned toward each other and quickly waving there wands the things on the table have disappeared but finally when they were almost done to depart there was a noise from the cave entrance.

With another look from the Saints and Sephora , which he knew what was to come, there was another bang and the sealed entrance blow up as if a explosion was within the walls of rock. The boulder plummeted to the lake but since the lake was protected by magic when debris hit the water, the water turn a florescent blue and rippled like dropping a pebble in water throughout the lake and the boulders then recherché f the lakes surface and bounced away.

There was smoke at where there was now a hole in the rock and as the Saints covered there eyes and coughed Lord Sephora stood there waiting.

The smoke cleared and emerging from within the hole was Lord Voldemort levitating down smiling evily at the Saints and there Lord.

He landed before them and walking only to step toward the table on the cliff stood there and started to laugh.

"What is so humorous about you entering my domain and dismantling it?" ask Lord Sephora has he took a wand away from Landron that was ready to strike.

"It is funny how you think you can defeat me Sephora, with your ancient magic tools and potions that no one as ever made, I am Lord Voldemort do you not remember? And I am a supreme being in the magical workings, I am the one who pushed to boundaries of magic and became the most powerful soceror in the wizarding world" said Voldemort laughing again more intensly then before.

"Well Voldemort I must say that dosen't look to you as it does to your death eaters eh?" said Sephora ever so calmly much like Dumbledore.

Lord Voldemort stoped laughing at this completely and his face looked as though he would throw a tantrum any moment.

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME ABOUT MY FOLLOWERS, SEPHORA?" said Voldemort with emphasis in his voice echoing throughout the whole cave.

"I believe it is wise that you give up and stop trying before you do yourself in more then you have already done.." said Sephora pulling out his wand and pointing toward him.

Lord Voldemort then shouted out the spell "Expelliarmus!" the spell shout out from his wand and then as it was coming closer it hit what was like a invisible shield and as it did it burst into flames and asked to the ground.

Lord Voldemort took a step back in astonishment of the type of magic Sephora was using but then notice he was showing his impressiveness of this action so he quickly started walked a few steps forward and looked back at him pointing his wand again and saying "Stupefy!" "ENNERVATE!" said Sephora and unlike any regular block at Stupefy spell it was string and advanced and automatically sent the spell back to Voldemort and he blew back about 5ft. falling with a loud pound to the ground.

Lord Sephora thinking he was immobilizes continued toward him but suddenly the spell that was suppose to shock him from not moving he quickly gave a shout and came up from the ground without force or strain.

"You have learned Tom eh?" said Sephora smiling over at him. Voldemort walked over toward him almost running walking at him and raised his wand and without shouting a spell and light green light burst from then tip of his wand. The light was wrapped around it what looked like a vein with thorns on it and it was a bright yellow like the sun.

The spell hit Lord Sehora eliminating the entire room brightly so now one could see, it was as though the cave was completely white and as the spell hit Lord Sephora , Voldemort quickly shielded himself with his robes.


End file.
